The Stranger That is Me
by BlackButterflySkull
Summary: I'm grateful for your smile, and your sweet understanding. I'm grateful for the laughs and for all the good times. I share a secret with you, a secret that is forbidden to the both of us. Randy/ Eve/ Val


**Part 1**

**_New house, New brother_**

Eve Helmsley leaned against the black truck as she took a look at her new house "Sweetie come on, I need help" Hunter Helmsley her father spoke as he pulled the luggage out of the trunk. She hated the fact that she had to move to a new house but at least she didn't have to leave her friends or her school. The reality was she only moved 2 blocks away from her old house and she was now closer to her Russian boyfriend Val Chmerkovskiy. She felt a man from behind her as he put his arms around her "Daddy please, we still have time, don't do this please" Eve said as she leaned her head on her father chest. Hunter just laughed "Sweaty I got married already, we need a bigger house now"

Eve Helmsley mom had dead when she was only 5 years old and since that day her father had been her everything, and she was the meant the world to him. But just a few days ago her father had left for a business to Las Vegas and returned a married men, with a women Eve had never seen or even spoken to ever in her life, But that was about to change when she step out of her car. "You must be Eve, Hunter talked so much about you, and I feel like I know you already" Stephanie smiled as she extended her hand for Eve. "Well you don't know me" Eve responded as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Eve what happened with your manners?" Hunter asked.

"I left them at the old house Daddy"

Stephanie put one of her hands on Hunters chest, holding him back "Don't worry, it must not be easy on Eve, now she has to share her father with me" Stephanie said as smiled "Eve am a very patient person, and I know how to wait"

Eve rolled her eyes "God you're going to make me throw up" Eve replied as she walked passed them to the inside of the house. Hunter passed a fractured hand over his face "She never act like this I swear she a sweet little girl that loves to smile, that not my daughter" Hunter said as he pulled Stephanie into his arms. "Don't worry babe, she just need time to get to know me, and to know I just want to be friends with her that all" Stephanie replied as he kissed her now husband on the cheek.

Eve open the door of her new room, her and her father had visit the house two days before moving in and Hunter help her organized her room yesterday. She made sure, that she got the biggest room out of the house and with the view to the ocean. Not only did she have that, but she also had the only walking closet out of the whole house. If she was no stuck in this house she was making sure she was as relax as possible in there. She walked to the window and opened it, letting the fresh wind hit her face.

"Is this your boyfriend?"

Eve turn around to find her new step brother standing behind her with Val picture in his hands, He looked down at the picture then up at her "So is it your boyfriend?" He asked again. "that none of your business Randy but yes he is my boyfriend" Eve walked up to him and snatched the picture frame out of his hands, Eve then put the picture back on the table next to her bed "Now get out of my room" Eve said as she pointed at the door.

"When my mom told me about you, she said you were a smart girl, but seeing who is your boyfriend I have to say you have bad taste in man" Randy tilled his head "I really think you can do better than him" Randy crossed his arms over his chest, as he give Eve his famous half smiles. "You know Eve I could picture you with someone, taller, handsome, and with a good taste in dressing"

Eve left out a half chuckle "Please, my boyfriend is all that and more. But his actually an educated man, and knows how to treat woman, Val-" Randy interrupted her "Who the hell names his kid Val" Eve ran her hand over her hair, as she pushed it out of her face, " His name is Valentin Aleksandrovich Chmerkovskiy, Val is just a nickname for him"

Randy started laughing, as he looked up at the ceiling "Please that name is too long, am pretty sure his Russian or something like that" Eve rolled her eyes "Val is Russian, jerk"

Eve crossed her arms over her chest "Val name is amazing" Randy undid his hands, as he ran his fingers through his short black hair. "Please Eve; Randal Keith Orton is a _way _better name then his." Eve pointed to the door "Just get out of my room Randy, now"

Randy bit down on his lower lip as he spoke again "You know sis now-"

"Don't ever call me like that, am not your sister and I will never be your sister!"

Randy chucked as he licked his lips slowly "Yeah your right we are not siblings, your way too hot to be my sister" Eve rolled her eyes "If you were my real sister then am a pervert because the things am thinking about you" Randy bit down on his lip as he continued "I probably go to hell for just picturing them" He fished as he look at Eve from her head to her toes.

Eve looked at him with a shocked on her face "You nasty Randy" Eve responded

Randy smirked as he walked closer to her. "Please you can't tell me you don't picture me the same way I do" Randy looked down to Eve, as he felt her breathing on her neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer "Want to try Eve, am sure am way better in bed then that stupid Russian boy friend you have"

Eve tried pushing him off but he was just to stronger for her "Randy let me go, you're hurting me Randy let me go"

Randy licked his lower lips slowly as he on wrapped his hands from her waist, taking a step back, but not before giving her a wink "am just having fun Eve"

"Is there a problem babe" Eve titled her head, to look past Randy to the guy who just spoke. But she didn't really have to look at him to know it was him his Russian accident give it away. It was Val her boy friend who had just walked inside the room and that also spoke.

* * *

TBC?

A/N: New story, to upload the next chapter I will need 4 reviews, so start reviewing. And also from now on if you guys want me to upload new chapters I will need to have 4 reviews on that chapter. If I don't get the 4 reviews I will not upload a new one, this goes to all my stories from now on.

Also if you has been following my other chapters for my other stories I told you guys about Val, I will put a lick to his picture so you guys can see how he looks, his HOT! I also been telling you guys to vote for him _on Dancing with the start_, but last night he got eliminated from the show and I cried if we have honest about it. So right now am sad about it, so please make me smile by reviewing my stories. Am putting Val link, so when u guys review tell me what you guys think about him.

Link: galleries/champagnediet/images/val_images_


End file.
